galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirilla Blackfyre
History Cirilla Blackfyre was born to her father, Emhyr Blackfyre, a lord of the South East Expanse of the Tyranny of Halo, and her mother, a scullery maid for the Greyspire, Emhyr's fortress. Immediately following her birth, Emhyr discovered her mother, Alina, was of the bloodline of Aenelle, a bloodline of ancient prophecy and lore. Wanting to use Cirilla's supposed bloodline's power to further his goals. Emhyr had Cirilla legitimized, but eventually plotted to wed her in order to use her power most effectively. She was raised alongside his legitimate children, but as a child she found her way back to her blood mother, Alina, and displayed much more of her personality rather than Emhyr's. When Alina learned of Emhyr's plan, she made contact with the Slayer's Guild, specifically, Geralt, a slayer she owed payment to. She surprised Geralt by offered the Ciri, and, due to an ancient law of the Guild, he was obligated to take her back to the Slayer's home world of Trolde. After being taken to Trolde, Ciri began training a couple of years later at the age of six. The remaining Slayer master, Vezamir, opted to not subject her to the trials that Slayer recruits typically face at such an age. As she began her training, she began to display the powers the legends of her bloodline described. As such, Geralt's on again off again lover, Yenavre of Vengerberg was brought to the fortress to help her develop her magical potential. Cirilla's presence helped to mend the relationship between Geralt and Yen, and after a couple of years, the three became an adoptive family. Ciri began to view them as her parents and the rest of the guild as her extended family. This family was put to the test when the mad wizard Vilgefortz took an interest in her and began working to cause chaos in the region and surrounding star systems, forcing them to be spread apart working to reverse his actions. Eventually Vilgefortz was able to successfully kidnap both Ciri and Yen and took them back to his fortress of Weisshaupt. Geralt led a strike against Vilgefortz' fortress, alongside the higher vampire Emiel, Slayer recruit Cohen Behemoth, as well as the Slayers Milva and Cahir. The battle for the fortress saw Emiel being melted into a bubbling smear by Vilgefortz, as well as the deaths of Cahir and Milva. A combined effort by the teenage Ciri and Cohen saw Vilgefortz's physical form being banished far to the edge of the known galaxy. Geraly saw to rescue Yen, and the three slayers fought through Vilgefortz's personal army themselves, carving through nearly four thousand soldiers before escaping back to Trolde. Ciri would complete her Slayer training alongside Cohen, and began to take contracts on her own as she entered adulthood. Personality and Traits Ciri is known among the Slayer caste as being fiery and combative, always ready to prove her skill in battle and in monster hunting. She is sometimes unable to temper her feisty nature with caution or wisdom, often acting on instinct and emotion rather than thought and deduction. This is something that typically prevents her from being allowed contracts on more dangerous creatures. This sets her aside from the other members of the Slayer caste, but is not the only thing that does. She is far more compassionate and caring than most Slayers, and frequently attempts to help those she passes on the road. She typically enjoys unwinding with training or simple fun things that she finds entertaining. While giving off a childlike purity to her elders in the Slayers, she is typically just as viced as the rest of them, often enjoying drink and the company of attractive people, though she rarely has time for such things. She is also more self conscious about the scars she has accumulated than the rest of the Slayers. As such, she usually leaves several buttons undone to distract from them. Ciri is known as a prodigal swordsman, having trained for years under Geralt and Vezamir. While not necessarily the most skilled of the Slayers, she is easily the most powerful. As the Blood of Aenelle, she has the ability to travel to different galaxies and universes and seconds, as well as teleport short distances in battle. It is said that the Blood of Aenelle is the key to bringing an armageddon upon the Tyranny of Halo, but the myths are largely dismissed as commoner drabble. Ciri predominantly uses her powers combatively, using them to enhance her strikes or allow her to teleport behind enemies to attack. Any who face her nearly always fall, unprepared. Gallery HotWalk.gif FlashThatCuts.gif|Ciri's powers in action. Category:Characters